Reasons to Love
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Akashi messes up so he takes kuroko on a date to make up for it. Kuroko breaks up with Akashi for a reason that Akashi does not know. to bad for for Akashi it is going to be a lot harder for him and kuroko to get back together then it was the first time. What is it that made kuroko break up with Akashi and why is Akashi at siren? Warning:OOC, mpreg. Akakuro Redone chapters: 1
1. trying

**Ok so I was going to write a new chapter but I want to write more detail to this story, so this change happened on 9/18/2015 **

**I hope that you like this story :)**

**Warning: OOC and AU**

**Chapter 1 Trying**

I knew that I was going to have to change something in my life, and basketball was going to be it. I just can't do it anymore. They all changed, they are not the same people that they once were. I can't deal with them hurting me, whether it is intentional or not. What hurts the most is the way that Akashi is treating me.

We have been dating for two years. I love him but now I just don't know if he loves me anymore. All he does now is say hurtful things to me. We used to go on dates all the time but now I am lucky if he talks to me about something that does not include how I play basketball.

I have decided that no matter how much it hurt me I was going to have to quit the team and break up with Akashi. I just can't deal with it anymore. I head into the gym where everyone is playing basketball as per normal. I walk up to Akashi and he does not look happy. I know the reason to, I am twenty minutes late for normal practice. I am always on time but it took me a lot of time to work up the bravery to tell Akashi that I was quitting the team and breaking up with him.

I walk into the gym and right up to him and put both slips of paper in his hand. One was the official resignation paper that you had to fill out and the other one told Akashi that I was breaking up with him.

"Tetsuya what the hell Are these?" Akashi demanded to know.

"I thought that you could read, Akashi-san." I said with a straight face. In the background you can hear Kise trying not to laugh while Aomine laughs in his usual manner.

"I can read. I just wanted to know why they say that you were quitting the team and breaking up with me." Akashi stated trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Everyone in the room froze. Everyone who was on the team already knew that we were going out, they were the ones who made us realized that we both had feelings for the other.

"I am quitting the team because you and everyone else are totally different people. You all hurt me everyday. It may not be physical wounds but they hurt all the same if not more so. I can't do it anymore." I said holding back the tears that so desperately want to come out of my eyes.

"Why are you breaking up with me I thought that you loved me." If one was to listen closer you could tell that there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I do love you but not this Akashi. I love the real Akashi, you are a totally new person now. You have changed and not for the better. We never talk about anything that does not pertain to the way that I play basketball let alone going on a date. I just can't do this anymore." I said while some of the tears in my eyes leaked out.

"I only changed a little bit, and we do talk about other things. We don't go on dates because we both are very busy, I will try to make sometime so don't break up with me." Akashi said with a clear desperation in his tone.

" How do I know that you will keep to your word? How long ago has it been since we have had a normal conversation that did not involve basketball? It Has been at least three months. I waited three months thinking that it was only stress and that it would go away soon, but I was wrong. It has not gone away if anything it has gotten worse. I would just like to know when the time you are going to make for a date is going to be. Is it going to happen within the next month, maybe a year, or am I going to have to wait my whole life for just one date? I love you but I would not be able to wait forever while you don't pay any attention to me. I am suppose to be the person that you love but I don't feel loved anymore. What am I going to do. I just can't wait any longer, it's killing me on the inside." I said as tears flowed from my eyes with ease. I could not keep the tears in anymore. Three months worth of tears flowing out of my eyes. I might not show emotion on the outside often, but I do feel just like every other person in the world.

I could tell by the silence and the look that Akashi had on his face that he did not have one clue of what to say.

**Pov Change 3rd Person**

All rest of the GoM did not know what to say. How could they have all been so blind. They were hurting their favorite teammate.

"How could we do this to Kurokocchi?" The normally happy and cheerful Kise said in a totally depressed tone.

"Well it is not difficult to figure out why he is crying. We pushed him over the edge. Our friend who does not show a lot of emotion is crying. What kind of friends are we. We really don't deserve to be called his friends anymore. We messed up. We should have realized but it is to late for regrets. We are going to have to make it up to Kuroko in some way. I don't know how but we are going to have to do it ." Midorima said in a caring tone, that did not fit his character.

"I agree, even I would feel just like he is if all my friends and boyfriend just changed out of no where and basically forgot that I existed." Aomine said in a tone full of regret.

"Poor Kuro-chin, he loves Aka-chin, but Aka-chin does not act like he loves Kuro-chin lately.

They all looked over to where Kuroko and Akashi were to see Kuroko still crying and Akashi slowly become more determined with each second.

On thing went through all four of the minds at the same time: ' What are you up to Akashi/ Aka-chin/ Akashicchi?

**Ok tell me what you think of this chapter please. I am going to be re-doing all of the other chapters soon. **

**I hope that you like this chapter please tell me what you think.**

**See you next time.**


	2. planning

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter hope you like it**

**Warning:OOC**

**Chapter 2 planing**

Akashi knew that he had to win Kuroko back but he had to figure out how.

He knew that Kuroko likes to play basketball. He also loves those vanilla milkshakes. He likes when they had sex too. He had an idea.

"Tetsuya, lets go on a date. I want to make it up to you for being a bastard lately." Akashi said in a almost desperate sounding voice.

"Ok I will go on the date with you but if you start to be an asshole again I am going to break up with you, and this time there will be nothing you can do to try and win me back." Kuroko said with a serious face but on the inside he was happy, because he got to go on a date with Akashi after a long time.

"OK I will pick you up at 3 tomorrow afternoon." Akashi said with a confidant tone to his voice, but on the inside he was panicking a little bit.

Everyone in the locker room was stunned. No one though that that Akashi would ever try to win someone back. They though he would just let him leave. Apparently they were wrong.

Akashi had finally noticed that him and Kuroko were not taking alone so he send a little surprise their way.

"Akashicchi why did you throw scissors at our heads." Kise cried from the edge of the locker room door.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Akashi with menacing atmosphere all around him.

"Kise lets just go. Akashi is not in the mood." Aomine said.

**The next day**

Akashi had a plan for this date. He was going to first play some basketball with him, then he was going to take him to Maji's for dinner, finally they would go back to his house for a little loving. To Akashi this was a perfect date for Kuroko.

Akashi got onto the train to pick up Kuroko.

Akashi had to text Kuroko to dress in casual clothes for their date.

After he did that he went over the plan again and again in his head to make sure he did not make another huge mistake, and have Kuroko leave him. If he made a mistake like last time there would be no getting him back. Everything has to be perfect.

Akashi went to Kuroko's house to pick him up for their date.

"Hello Akashi. How are you today?" Kuroko's mom greeted him.

Kuroko's mom was the only one who knew of their relationship.

Akashi's mom, and dad, along with Kuroko's dad were all homophobic.

One day when Akashi was giving Kuroko a good bye kiss, Kuroko's mom caught them. Kuroko though him mom was still on her business trip, along with his father. His mom was ok with their relationship because she just wanted her only son to be happy. She also told him that she would support him no matter what he did with his life.

"Akashi are you ok?" Kuroko's mom asked snapping him out of the past.

"Sorry I am fine, just thinking of the past." Akashi said with a small smile on his face.

"So Akashi what bring you here?" Kuroko's mom asked still smiling.

"I am here to take Kuroko on a date. I want to save our relationship, I really do love him. I don't want to lose him because I was rude to him. This date means everything." Akashi said with a determent fire to his eyes.

" That's good to hear because if you broke his heart and did not try, I can't say what would have to happen to you." Kuroko's mom said with a very menacing atmosphere, that left Akashi shivering at the very though of what would happen to him.

There were only two people who could scare Akashi. One) Kuroko. Two) Kuroko's mom. Honestly they were the only ones that would even try to stand up to him.

" I wouldn't even think of doing that. So can you get Kuroko please?" Akashi said trying to show that he was not affected.

"Yes. I will go get him now." Kuroko's mom said.

**I hope you liked it. :) please review. **

**Please read my other story. **

**Please tell me if there is a story you want any anime and couple pm me. :)**

**I will not upload this story for a while because my father died and I cant write a love story. I will write this when I really want to, don't worry I am NOT abandoning this story.**

**See you next time.**


	3. fun, food, and sleep over

**Hi guys. I here is my second update! I am on a role XD**

**warning: lemon(finally), and OOC**

**Chapter 3 Fun, food, and sleeping over**

Kuroko's mom went into the house, and stopped at the stairs so Kuroko would hear her from his room.

"Tetsuya, honey are you ready to go Akashi is here to take you on your date." She yelled up the stairs.

Then Kuroko's mom realized that she did not know when Akashi was going to bring Kuroko back home. She then started to the door so she could ask Akashi.

"Akashi when are you going to bring Tetsuya back home?" Kuroko's mom asked.

" He is going to be staying at my house for the night if that is ok with you." Akashi said while staying polite so there was a bigger chance that Kuroko could and he could make the date to the fullest.

"That is fine. Does Tetsuya know that he is going to be staying over at your house?" Kuroko's mom asked.

"No I apologize. Will you please tell him?" Akashi asked. He though that he forgot something. Tetsuya is the only one who can make the absolute Akashi make a mistake.

"Yes I will, don't worry I am sure Tetsuya will be happy to hear he will be staying at your house." Kuroko's mom said with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile upstairs Kuroko hear his mom call him to tell him that Akashi was there. He was just about to come down when he heard his mom call up to him and tell him that he was going to stay the night with Akashi. So he grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a loose shirt and an outfit for the next day. Kuroko then when to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. After he did all this he went downstairs where he saw Akashi at the door.

"Hi Akashi." Kuroko said in a monotone voice with just a hint of excitement.

"Hello Tetsuya. Are you ready to go to the park to play some basketball." Akashi said with a genuine smile.

"Sure. Bye mom I will be back tomorrow." Kuroko said as he started out the door.

"Bye safe. That includes using protection."Kuroko's mom said with a smile that said that she was only half joking and that she knew what it meant when he went to Akashi's house.

"Don't worry we will." Akashi said as they were leaving the house.

When Akashi looked over he saw that Kuroko's usually emotionless face was now the color of a tomato.

…

They got to the park where all the basketball courts were. They went over and decided to play some one on one.

"Tetsuya I hope you know that will not go easy on you just because we are on a date." Akashi said full of confidence.

"You better. I hate it when people go easy on me." Kuroko said, but Akashi took that the wrong way.

"So you like it rough do you."Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and instantly turned red. "i meant when it comes to sports." Kuroko said with a stuttering voice.

"Sure, I understand that. What was it that you were thinking about?" Akashi said while his smirk only grew.

"N-nothing."Kuroko said while he was the shade of a tomato.

"If you say so." Akashi said still smirking.

…

As expected by the time they were done playing Akashi was the winner by far. Kuroko was sweating and panting. Akashi saw this a decided that they needed to eat dinner and then hurry to his house fast.

"So Tetsuya are you ready to head to Maji's now." Akashi said

"Ya, sure. I could really go for a vanilla milkshake right now." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Aright lets go then." Akashi said as they started to walk to Maji's.

…

When they got to Maji's Kuroko got his vanilla milkshake along with a burger. He only got the burger because Akashi forced him to, saying he would need the energy. Akashi ordered a salad and an ice tea.

"So Tetsuya are you having fun?" Asked Akashi.

"Yes I am." Kuroko said with a bigger smile then the one in the park.

" I am glad that you are having fun," Akashi said with a genuine smile "But trust me we are going to have even more fun." Added with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and flushed red.

"Well it looks like we are finished eating, let go to my house." Akashi said with a shit eating grin.

Kuroko flushed again as he got up to throw away his garbage.

…

it seemed like forever to get to Akashi's house. When they finally got there Akashi shoved Kuroko up the stairs and into his room. Once he did that his kissed Kuroko with a little bit of force. While he did that he locked the door so no one would barge in.

Kuroko started to kiss back. As soon as he did Akashi licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Kuroko opened his mouth. As soon as he did Akashi shoved his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Akashi and Kuroko were fighting for dominance but Akashi so won. Akashi so started to scope out Kuroko's mouth. As Akashi was kissing Kuroko he soon started to slide it up Kuroko's shirt.

Akashi had his other hand heading for Kuroko's ass. As soon as it did he grabbed it causing Kuroko to moan into the kiss.

"hmm... Akashi..." moaned Kuroko.

The little restraint Akashi had was gone once Kuroko moaned his name. Akashi took off Kuroko's shirt. Akashi pulled back for some air.

"Akashi." Kuroko said as he went to kiss Akashi again.

Akashi started to rub Kuroko's crotch though his pants, while he had his other hand on Kuroko's ass. Kuroko deciding that it was not fair that he was the only one without a shirt decided to unbutton Akashi's shirt. Akashi stopped rubbing Kuroko's crouch unbuttoned Kuroko's pant and pull them down with his underwear.

Akashi started to push Kuroko to the bed. Once they were both on the bed with Akashi on top, Akashi leaned over the bed to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Akashi lubed up his fingers, and slid the first finger in. Akashi thrusted it in and out. Soon Akashi thought that Kuroko was prepared enough for a second finger. He added the second finger and started to scissor the fingers while looking for Kuroko's bundle of nerves that would have him seeing stars.

Kuroko was already panting and moaning but then Akashi hit Kuroko's bundle of nerves causing him to arch his back off of the bed.

"Ahhhhh... Akashi h-hit th-that... part... again. More." Kuroko said in between pants and moans.

Akashi heard this and decided that Kuroko was prepared enough, so he slid his fingers out. He then took off his pants and underwear. After his did this Akashi pulled out his cock and started to slid in into Kuroko.

"Ahhhhhhh... Sei-kun... move" Kuroko said as he started the thrust backward onto Akashi's cock.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said in a deeper tone then his usual voice.

Akashi started to thrust into Kuroko going faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-sei-k-kun... faster" Kuroko said in between moans.

By this time Kuroko was a complete moaning mess. It did not help that Akashi was starting to go even faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-ei-kun... s-sooooo... goodddd" Kuroko said while moaning.

Akashi was starting to reach his end. From what he could tell so was Kuroko. Akashi reached to stroke Kuroko's dick so he would cum before Akashi.

It only took a few strokes from Akashi for Kuroko the reach his end and cum all over Akashi's and his chests. Akashi cam soon after because of Kuroko's constricting walls. After he cam he fell beside Kuroko and pulled him close to him.

"Tetsuya, I love you. Please don't leave." Akashi said with a serious but loving tone.

"Sei-kun I love you too. I wont leave you ever."Kuroko said with a smile.

"Tetsuya, lets go get a shower and then we can get some sleep."Akashi said returning the smile.

"Ok, Sei-kun." Kuroko said as he got up to shower.

After they finished their shower they did as promised and went to sleep holding each other and smiling while they were asleep.

**Ok I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this story.**

**I was super embarrassed writing this chapter but I hope you all liked it.**

**See you next time.**


	4. the start of new drama

**Hey since you guys wanted more of this story I am going to give it to you, please don't kill me in your minds when you read this chapter. I decided to make this story a lot longer with a lot more drama. There is a question at the bottom of this chapter please read it and answer it please.**

**Warning:OOC**

**Chapter 4 The start of new drama**

It has been four months since the date, and things for them were happy, but things were not happy for very long though. One thing led to another and Kuroko ended up breaking up with Akashi. Akashi was upset but he did not show his weakness. After the break up Akashi became even more cold. He never talked to anyone, unless he was giving orders. Kuroko never smiled anymore. He also somehow made it to where even Akashi had a hard time finding him. The last thing he did was quite basketball all together. When asked why he never replied but if you looked in his eyes all you saw was sadness.

After a few months the GoM graduated from middle all going to different schools. The two who were the farthest away were Kuroko and Akashi. Kuroko ended up going to Serin when he learned that his friend from America was coming to Japan. He also learned that said friend was going to attend Serin so he went to that school instead of him going the America.

**Kuroko's pov**

It was the first day of school and I was going to just go to class but then I heard how the basketball team was recruiting new members but no one was signing up. Before I knew what had happened,had filled out the papers to join to team. _Damn my love of basketball. _I ran away a fast as I could and headed to my class room.

When I got to the class room I took my seat. When I looked in front of me I saw someone who was huge and had red hair. He looked as tall as Aomine was, but maybe just a little bit shorter. He did not turn around so I could not see his face. As far as I could tell Kagami was not in my class. I was a little upset but there was nothing I could do about it.

Before I knew it class was over and it was time for me to go the basketball tryouts. I wish I could stop thinking about Akashi. I hate it that I had to brake up with him.

I look down realize that I started to cry. After my brake up with Akashi my presents has gotten even lower. The only one who can see me unless I want someone to see me is Akashi, even then I have to make them realize that I am there.

'damn it Kuroko stop thinking of him. It makes you cry every time. You should just go to the basketball tryouts.' As I thought about Akashi I started to make my way to the gym for tryouts.

**Flashback**

_Kuroko and Akashi are in the park sitting on a bench and holding hands._

"_Tetsuya, I have something to ask you." Akashi said_

"_What is it Sei-kun?" Kuroko said with a smile_

"_Since it is the final year of middle school do you want to go to the same high school as me." Akashi said with a smile that most would find a bit creepy but Kuroko knew it was a loving smile._

"_But Sei-kun it is only the beginning of the school year." _

"_Don't worry Tetsuya I love you and you are mine. I will never let you go. Even if you do break up with me I will come back. Honestly you will never escape from me. So I will never leave you alone. I will always be with you, I promise." Akashi said _

"_Ok Sei-kun I will go to the same school as you as long as you keep your promise."_

"_don't worry Tetsuya, I will."_

**End of flashback**

'ya right you will keep your promise. Just like I am visible to everyone in the world.'

When I looked down I realized that I was crying

"Shit." When I said that I ended up scaring someone, but right now I don't care. I headed to the bathroom to clean my face. Even if I am late for the tryout they wont realize I am there.

'I wish Akashi was here. Why did he not keep his promise. Anyway I should stop thinking about Akashi it will only make you cry.' I stop thinking about Akashi and start to head to the gym. By the time I got there I was being called and everybody did not notice where I was. Even Kagami did not notice me. I guess I became even more invisible since me and Akashi broke up.

" I guess he is not here." The girl said

"I am right here" I said and scarred her and everyone else including Kagami. I think I scarred him the worst.

**After basketball tryouts**

"Damn it Tetsuya. What happened to make you even less visible then when we are kids." Kagami said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean Kagami. I am the same as I was when I was in America. Also please do not call me by my first name, it brings up some memories I would rather forget." I said with an emotionless voice.

"you are not the same at all. You don't show any emotions and you are calling me by my last name. And fine I will act like all of our childhood did not happen." Kagami said with anger in his voice.

Just when I was about to say something to him I saw someone I did not think I would waiting right at my front door.

"Akashi" I said in a whisper.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

***Dodges a flying pan* Sweat drop* ok ok I get it I really put in multiple drama bombs but I had to to continue this story. Please stop throwing things at me**

**please tell me if you think kuroko should go to Akashi's school, if Akashi should go to kuroko's school, or if they should just stay in the same school. I will not update until I get an answer.**

**Anyway please review and favorite. **

**See you soon**


	5. stressing out

**OK so here is the next chapter for reasons to love. Honestly I had a little bit of trouble trying to figure this on out but I am trying. I hope that you like this chapter. I added another plot twist XD**

**I just cant help it**

**Chapter 5 stressing out**

"Akashi" I whisper again.  
"Akashi, what the hell are you doing at my house." I don't know why I was suddenly angry. I saw him and I know that I love him. I just cant help it.

NO! I need to stop thinking like that. It does not matter why I did it, I had to for Akashi. Besides think about it he probably hates me now. I am the one who broke his hard. I was the one that was upset at the end of last year and then after all the trouble that he went through to set up the date. It was the best date that we had ever been on together. We had gone to movies together and done other things. We even had sex. At the thought of that happening he turned bright red. I cant believe I just pictured that. Besides I wanted us to be together forever but where are we now? Akashi hating me and me trying to avoid him.

Without realizing it I had sighed outside of my head and Akashi looked straight at me.

"Tetsuya, Why are you angry? I just came to say hello. I just wanted to tell you that I was your next door neighbor." Akashi said with a little bit of smugness in his voice.

"I thought that you were going far away to Rakuzan for school. I mostly thought that you hated me. So please forgive me if I am upset because we both know that you know where it is that I live. Seeing as you were here several times and the last time was during the beginning of summer break." When I said that last sentence I saw him flinch. Even Kagami who was next to me could tell that from my tone I was tried of this person being here.  
I am tired. From school. From Kagami. From basketball. From Akashi. And then there is that sickness that only happens in the morning.

"I should probably talk to my mom about it. It is concerning." I said out load by mistake.

"Tetsuya what are you talking about? Are you sick?" Akashi looked to me and I could see concern in his eyes. I refused to believe that there were other emotions in there.

"Ya Kuroko, what do you mean that you are concerned. I know that you are worried that I should be to." Kagami said with concern in his voice along with some brotherly love.

"What do you mean 'if you are concerned then that mean I should be to'? What are you to Tetsuya?" Akashi said with poison lacing his words, with a glare that would make even the most brave of men running for the hills. Poor Akashi has not seen my glare when I am angry, but Kagami has so Akashi's glare scares him but nearly having the effect that he wanted it to have.

You see my glare made Kagami shit his pants, and that was when we were kids. Just imagine what it is like now.

"I am a childhood friend of kuroko's. Who are you? Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?" Kagami countered with his own questions. But those were questions I did not want anyone to know about. So I did what any logical person would do in this situation. I punched them both in their sides as hard as I could and then walked into my house.

I look out the window to see that both of them had passed out cold.

"Heh severs them right." I said out load.

"severs who right sweetie." I look back to see my mom. I was nervous because I am going to ask my mom a question about why it is I am getting sick in the morning, and I am getting a little bit heavier.

" well when I got home Akashi-kun was outside our house and when I asked him why he was there he said that he was our next door neighbor. Then he got jealous of Kagami and gave him a glare, but lucky for Kagami he has seen my glare. OK maybe not lucky for him but anyway Kagami told him that we were childhood friends. Then Kagami asked Akashi who he was to me and why he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. I did not want Akashi to Kagami so I punched them in their stomachs as hard as I could. Looking back on that I should have toned it down a notch because I knocked them both out" I said in a monotone voice. When I told my mom this she just sweat dropped.

"Sweetie I know that you broke up with Akashi but did you really have to knock him out because he was going to tell you childhood friend that you and Akashi used to go out?" My mom said in a sweet voice.

"I guess not, and besides I said that I did not mean to knock them out when I punched then" I said with a pout that most people would not be able to see but I know that Akashi and my mom are pretty much the only ones able to read my emotions.

"Hey mom can I ask you a question? It is probably nothing but I just want to make sure that it is nothing" I asked my mom. When I saw her look at me I knew that she thought the worst right there and then. The reason for that is because I don't ask my mom for anything. Even if I am sick. I usually go to Akashi or wait it out. I even went to the doctor by myself when I was really sick one time because I did not want my mom to have to worry about me.

"sure honey you can ask me anything." my mom said in return. Before I asked I knew what she was going to say. I know how my mom thinks. From the corner of my eye sight I saw that Akashi was getting up. He then saw that I was looking at him through the window. He started to go to the door. Probably in hopes that we would let him our house. I know that I would not. My mom might, but then again I am not sure. I really love her, but when it comes to certain things she can be very unpredictable.

"Honey you are spacing out. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" My mom asked sending me out of my daze.

Oh ya what I wanted to ask you was...

**You probably saw that coming a mile away XD. And for the next five days I will be posting a chapter a day between my two akakuro fanfics. **

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**see you next time**


	6. Results and Panic

**Here is the next chapter for reasons to love. I hope you like this chapter. Also happy First day of akakuro week love everyone who reads this. **

**Chapter 6 Results and Panic**

" What I wanted to ask you if I was very sick or not. My reasons for asking is because one I have been sick almost every morning for the past two months, and then there is me gaining weight. It is concerning because my stomach has become a little bit hard to the touch." I told my mom. I was shocked to see both pure happiness and anger.

"Kuroko sweetie I am going to the store to buy something. Also not matter what I tell you to do you have to follow it OK." my mom said. It kind of concerned me just a little bit but not a lot. I trust here with my life after all. It took her about half an hour before she finally got back to the house. By that time Akashi had went back to his house and I let Kagami into the house.

Honestly I thought that she was just going to buy me some medicine to help me with all the problems that I have been having. How wrong I was proven when she walked in with a plastic bag and about three pregnancy tests in there.

"M-mom why a-are there pregnancy tests in that bag?" I asked her with a slightly unsteady voice that was not normal for me.

"Well sweetie, I have a theory and we are going to have to test it out. So that is why I bought three pregnancy tests. If they are all positive then we are going to go to a specialty doctor that I know. If you are wondering how I know a doctor like that we were childhood friends. Now go follow the instructions that are on the packages." My mom old me the last of it in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

I followed the rules on them. Lucky for me they were easy to read. A red plus sign was positive while a blue minus sign was negative. I had to wait five minutes for them to be done.

I had my phone in my pocket so I took it out and set it up for that amount of time. When I heard the alarm go off I knew that I needed to look at the tests, but I was scared. I knew who the father is if I was pregnant. I knew I would have to tell him. It scares me that I would have to go to doctors and them try and find out why I was a medical anomaly. It all just scares me. I knew I had to look and see if I was just freaking out for no reason or if I was doing it for a reason that was reasonable. I also knew that if I told Akashi that I was pregnant he would be a good person and try and help raise the children. I knew that I could not let him do that. Me breaking up with him would be for nothing. I knew that I had to break up with him I cant just break both of our hearts and then tell him something to make him want us to be together more then he might want to now. Then again he could hate me and think that I am a weird person that needs to have the unborn child taken out of me. I know that there is only a slight possibility that I would be pregnant but I cant help all the bad things that are going on in my head. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

I did not realize it but I started to hyperventilate. I did nit realize it until I heard my mom and Kagami come in and try to comfort me.

" Shh, it will be OK sweetie. Just take some nice big breaths. That it good." Was what mom my was telling me while Kagami was just rubbing my back to try and help comfort me.

"Did you see what the results were?" my mom asked. I look at her and shake my head.

"why did you start to hyperventilate if you did not even know what the results were sweetie?" my mom asked me. I know that it was kind of silly to start to hyperventilate before I knew the results but I could not help it. I just kept thinking about all the what if's and panicked and that is what I told my mom.

"Well honey you need to calm down. Lets look at the results together and see for ourselves OK?" My mom said and asked I nodded my head.

My mom took all of the tests and had an unreadable expression on her face. I knew that it was not good.

"M-mom, w-what does it s-say?" I asked her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"It is positive. Who is the father Tetsuya?" My mom asks in a happy but serious voice, but I can sense a little bit of sadness in it.

"Mom the father is Akashi." I told he in a small voice. I was a little bit ashamed to be a teenage mother? Who knows if I am a mother. I will probably just be that so it is easier for my child to tell me from Akashi.

My mom looked at me and I knew that she was sad.

"Tetsuya, what are you going to do. You are only 16. I know that it would be hard to have the child. I just want you to know that if you want to get rid of it I will back you up. If you are worried that if you want to keep it I will support you with that choice as well. This is all up to you. I know that this is hard on you. Especially will you having the child of your ex-boyfriend, but you have to make up your mind on what you are going to do. This is up to you on what you want to do for your children." My mom said with a very serious voice that I almost never hear her make.

I knew that I had a choice. I could never see myself killing another being. I knew what I was going to do. I know that this is going to cause me a lot of problems but I have to do it. I know that this is the best thing to do. I am going to keep my child. No matter what I have to do. I will keep them and protect them with everything I can. I know that I had to. I didn't who else would. I know I am going to keep it, love it. Even if I am a teenage mother. No matter what.

**OK so I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Tell me if you want more then one baby. **

**Have a good akakuro day.**

**See you next time**


	7. Crazy thoughts and crazy day

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it. I am trying to write as much as I can and I hope that you are happy. Please tell me if you want Kuroko to have more than one child. I wonder how Akashi will react when Kuroko tells him about the child/children. Lol you just have to read to find out. Just barely making it under today. Happy akakuro day**

**Chapter 7 Crazy thoughts and a crazy day**

I knew that I was going to have to tell Akashi. I just have to find out more about my child first. I need to make sure they are safe first then I can worry about other things, like Akashi knowing that he is a father at a young age. Then again I am going to be a mother at a very young age. My child comes first. After I find out if he or she is safe then I can worry about all the other things, like why am I a male pregnant, or how is Akashi going to take the news. Oh, and then there are my favorite worries like what is the government going to do when they find out about a male being pregnant. Then there was a weird fact that I knew. I could actually breast feed my child (1) so I did not need to worry about buying formula. I at least knew that my mom would help me with anything that I would need to know about raising a child. I just hope that everything is fine with my child.

~Time skip~

I am waiting at the doctors I don't know how my mom did it but she got me an appointment to meet this doctor and in only a few hours after we had found out the results of the three pregnancy tests. My mom was not worrying at all, if anything she seemed like she was just glowing. She was happy to be getting a grandchild I knew that she always wanted one. She had told me since I was five that she could not wait to see what kind of child I would make. It was weird to think about that kind of thing when you are only five years old, but at the time I thought that I had grown out of a potato patch (2) I now know that I was not going to have to go and dig up a child that looked like me. Now that I think about it I was kind of stupid as a child. I mean what would the potato farmers do if they dug up a child. OK I need to stop thinking about those things because I am going to get sick.

I had been waiting for the doctor to come into the room for about half an hour now. I started to think about what the child would look like. I wonder if the child would be a mixture of Akashi and me or like like Akashi now or before he got his emperor eye, or would or like me with or without my emperor eye.

If you are confused about that then I will tell you. I learned how to use an emperor eye this summer when Kagami was playing basketball with me. This was in the middle of summer so I knew that I was pregnant at the time. I am very happy that I did not hurt my baby at the time, at least I am pretty sure that I did not. I am at this appointment to find that out now. How long is it going to take that doctor to get into the room. I have been waiting for about an hour now. I am happy that my mom is in the room with me. I don't think I could handle being in the same room with a strange person that I have never met and have the possibility of them experimenting on me.  
Right as I think that the doctor walks in with another person trailing behind him. I look up when I heard the door open and I openly gap with my mouth wide open.

"Midorima-kun what are you doing here?" I said with surprise and then I thought of something I look a quickly as I could to my mom.

"You know that he was going to be here didn't you." I said. It was not a question because I knew that answer. My mom as very smart, She knew how to make people do everything she wanted them to without much effort on her part. She barely had to lift a finger and she had someone around her pinky finger.

"Oh... so you already know my son then I do not need to introduce him to you, Also I apologize for being late. I had a lot of urgent matters that I had to attend to that needed my attention right away. Also Tenshi (3) it is nice to meet you again. How have you been." Midorma's dad had said and asked.

"Oh, yes I have been pretty good but as for Tetsuya not so much. He is her to see if his child is healthy." As my mom said that Midorima got a look on his face that said that he finally understood why I was her in the first place.

"OK well I will need him to lift his shirt and also tell me when was to last time you had sex and who was if with." Midorima's dad sure knew how to make someone feel uncomfortable. It would have been a little bit better if Midorima was not standing there with a curious look on his face. I knew I was going to have to tell the doctor or he would not be able to know if my child was healthy or not.

"OK so to answer your questions, I last had sex three months ago with Akashi." After I had said that midorima looked over to me with a little bit of shock. It was not because he did not know that we were dating, because everyone in the GoM knew about us. No I knew he was shocked because me and Akashi broke up and I was going to have to tell Akashi that he was a father to a child from his ex.

What Kuroko did not know was that midorima know that Akashi still loved Kuroko even if he did break his heart a little when he told him that he wanted to break up with him. Midorima knew that Akashi would want the children, but he did not know how Kuroko would react because he knew that Akashi would want to be with Kuroko more then ever.

**OK so what did you think **

**Sorry for all the randomness I hope you still liked it.**

**It is actually possible for male to make breast milk because every human is made as a female first that is also why every one has nipples. I knew weird fact, sorry I am full of them. But hey if you did not know that now you do ;)**

**When I was a child my mom told me this because when she was pregnant with me she could only eat potatoes until she was six months along and even then she could only have an rare stake sometimes. I feel bad for my mom XC**

**So I decided to give Kuroko's mom a name. So now her full name is Kuroko Tenshi.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter I love you all and I am writing this story with a sprained wrist it sucks XC**

**I honestly thought that I was not going to end up writing more then ten chapters for this story but I know that I am going to be.**

**See you next time **


	8. Transfer

**Ok so here is another chapter for the last day of akakuro week. It is sad to see it go. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 8 transfer**

Kuroko knew that he was happy that he gets to see his child for the first time. He knew that he was going to get it's picture. Kuroko knew that there was a way to get a picture of it.

Kuroko looked on the screen and there were three blobs. They were not big but Kuroko did not know that they were.

Kuroko looked over to midorima and saw that his glasses were cracked.

"Oh my god, we were not wrong Akashi is a demon. He got Kuroko pregnant and with triplets on his first try." Midorima said while his face started to turn white.

He was imagining what would happen if Akashi was trying to get Kuroko pregnant. Basically he was imagining Kuroko coming in with about ten children at least.

After midorima thought about this he passed out from the shock that his mind provided him with. Kuroko knew that it was semi bad if midorima. He knew that if it was terrible he would have passed out as soon as he looked at the picture.

Kuroko continued to look at what he thought was a picture of one child, but he was in for a rude awaking.

"OK, so you see the blobs on the screen, those are your children." is what Midorima's dad said. He was a little bit concerned for his son, he would attend to him after he told Kuroko just how many children he was going to have.

"Wait... Don't you mean child?" Kuroko asked. He was confused, he was already pregnant, there was just no way he was going to have more then one child.

Midorima's dad looked at Kuroko and had a look that said : Sorry to break you bubble or ignorance.

"No, Kuroko-kun you are going to be having children, three to be exact." Midorima's dad said. He looked over to Kuroko and his mother and was surprised to see that Kuroko's mother was glowing and that Kuroko looked like he was going to faint. Ok so he was not so surprised with the latter, but he was because Kuroko was showing some emotion for once in his life. It was a shock. It was a little bit scary if you think about it.

Before they all realized it Kuroko was down for the count, he had passed out from the shock. No one could blame him though because he first learns that Akashi is living next to him, then he learns that he is pregnant with his ex's children, and then finally he finds out that he is having three children. Kuroko was scared but that was understandable.

Midorima awoke to see that Kuroko was asleep, or so it seemed, and that his mother was glowing. Midorima looked at the family and if it was not for Kuroko looking just like his mother then midorima would not know that they were related. They were mother and son but they acted nothing like the other.

Kuroko awoke a little bit after midorima did. He knew that he was going to have to face reality. He woke up and looked around the room and saw that both midorimas were pale, and his mother was glowing. Honestly that was not a surprise at all.

"OK so are we done here, also can I get a picture of my children please." Kuroko said as he waited for Midorima's dad to respond to what he was saying.

"Yes of course. Also yes you can get a picture of you children." Kuroko watched as Midorima's dad printed the picture while he was talking to him.

" Thank you." kuorko said with a little bow.

" OK here you go. Also I want you to take these supplements, they will help your children get the nutrients that they need. I know that you have three children so this will really help keep them healthy." Midorima's dad said to Kuroko as he watched him get off the table to leave the room and get home.

"Thank you again." Kuroko said while he bowed one more time.

Kuroko and his mom got up and left the hospital. Kuroko was happy that his children were healthy even if he did have three, he knew he would make it work out.

Kuroko finally got home he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep in his room. Kuroko knew that he would need his sleep. He also knew that Akashi was going to transfer into his school any day now, and when he did he was going to have to stay away from him as much as possible. Kuroko knew that it was not good to stress his children.

Kuroko dressed into his pj's and layed down into his bed, and all of his worrying stopped because he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kuroko woke up the next morning and for once he did not feel sick to his stomach. Kuroko knew that for once he could eat breakfast, and he knew that he was going to enjoy it.

Kuroko dressed into his uniform and went down stairs. Of course that was after he tamed his terrible bed head. Kuroko thought that it was not fair that he could not sleep with out it all standing up straight.

Kuroko ate his breakfast and waited for Kagami to come and get him. Kuroko knew that Kagami was not going to go back on his word. His word was that he was going to walk Kuroko to his house and to school every day to make sure that everything was fine with Kuroko.

Kuroko thought that it was sweet but unnecessary. Kuroko thought that he could take care of himself.

Kagami finally came to the door ten minutes later and that meant that they only had ten minutes to get to school before they were late. Lucky for Kuroko his house was only a five minute walk. He liked to get to school early so that he could read his book in peace but it seemed that was not how Kagami worked. They both left the house and walked to the school and walked to their classroom that was on the first floor. Kuroko and Kagami took their seats in the back of the classroom by the windows.

It was about three minutes before the teacher came in and took attendance, and of course they were about to mark Kuroko absent when he scared 90% of the class by telling the teacher that he was there the whole time.

The teacher then told the class that there was a new student that did not come to school yesterday because they were unpacking their house.

"Please come in." the teacher said to the student that was waiting outside the classroom doors. Kuroko knew who it was already. Kuroko looked around the room for empty seats and saw that there was only one and it was right next to him.

Well shit.

**Hi everyone what did you think. I hope that you liked it**

**Please tell me what you think**

**See you next time**


	9. acting normal

**Here is another chapter. please enjoy this chapter. I hope that you like it. In this world mpreg is real just so you know, at least in this fanfic**

**Chapter 9 Acting normal**

I look at the door but I already knew who I was behind it whenever I heard that the teacher said that there was a new student. It pisses me off to think that I have to sit next to him for the rest of my time in school, basically until I gave birth.

It turns out that most males can get pregnant. This explains why my mom was not surprised along with the doctor. It is pretty normal. The only thing is that Kuroko had to stop going to school by his seventh month because by then he will be huge. Kuroko does not want to think about him getting big. It would be terrible for him. Kuroko also had to stop basketball once he started to show. Which the doctor said would be soon. I am just going to be playing for a little while. I knew that I could stop a ball from hitting my little ones before it would hit them. So I was not worried about the ball hitting my poor children.

I looked up to see Akashi at the front of the classroom like it knew he was going to be. He always liked being to center of attention even if he was not going to admit it to anyone, Kuroko knew the man that he loved more then should be healthy. I knew that this man was the only one who could see me all the time. No matter what he was the only man or woman that would never forget about me. At least visually that is. I know that eventually he would forget about me in his memories. I knew that it would take time but I knew that in that time he would forget about all the good times that we had shared together. I knew that he would only remember that he was chasing me when all I did was break up with him. I knew that I would never forget because I would be having his three children. I knew that these memories that I have, of all the good and the bad time are going to be with me right next to my heart.

I knew this. I hate the fact that I will never truly hate this man. I hate the fact hat he unknowingly still has me around his finger.

Akashi looks right at me and smirks, probably because he saw that the only seat was behind me. It pissed me off but at the same time I was happy and sad. I think that part of it is the hormones but I knew that most of it was because I was with Akashi again, not in a romantic way but in school. That was not the only that but he was going to be sitting behind me again. It reminded me to much of middle school when we went out and when everything was bubble gum and gum drops, but now harsh reality has awaken me from my dream by spilling freezing cold water on me.

I now know how parents feel. I have to give up basketball, maybe I will be able to play it in my third year. I just hope that by then I do not have to worry about Akashi trying to talk to me. I just want to be normal. Have a normal boring school life, well other then in basketball. I would try to defeat all the GoM including Akashi and then once I did we would all be friends again. There might be a few bumps in the road but at least they would all be friends again.

By the looks of things Midorima was going to be a close friend to me for the simple fact that he was the only one in the GoM that knew that I was pregnant. At least that was something. It was better then nothing. Every time he saw me he could be thinking at least I am not pregnant with triples who's father is my past boyfriend.

I just hoped that Kise did not find out. He was the loudest gossip that I would ever meet. I knew that if he found out that Akashi would find out along with the rest of the would. I did not want that to happen. I knew that this was no going to be easy, but I knew that I was going to pull through. Even if it seemed like it is going to be impossible, I was going to survive. I had the help of my mom, Kagami, and maybe Midorima.

I look up when the teacher says my name. I knew that she wanted me to raise my hand so Akashi could see it and walk behind me. I raised my hand but the teacher looked around the room. She thought that I was either late or not here.

"Um... Sensei, I have been here the whole time. I am raising my hand like you told me to." I finished telling her this and she along with the rest of the class excluding Akashi and Kagami jumped in surprise. They all either forgot about me or did not see me in general.

I feel like the phrase " I have been here the whole time" is going to be my catch phrase, and not only for school but for the rest of my life.

After the class and teacher calm down she tells Akashi to sit behind where I was. I knew that all of the other kids were saying that the ghost or me had appeared again. It was really annoying.

I could never get people to see me other then the person I don't want to see me that is. It pissed me off, but sadly there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that this was how it was and I was going to have to deal with it.

Akashi started to walk down the path where the desks were separated. He finally got to the end and sat right behind me, not like there was anywhere else to sit. As he sat down he leaned over to my ear and whispered : " I told you I would follow you anywhere and everywhere. You will never get away from me Tetsuya. I love you and that will never change, but don't think for a second that I am going to let you go. (1)" He said it in such a way where I got goose bumps. I knew that he meant it. That did not mean that I was going to get back together with him. I also did not understand why he was saying he loved me. I broke his heart. Why? Why? Why?

**Ok so this is the new chapter. I hoped that you like it. **

**there is a saying that says "If you love someone let them go"**

**Please tell me what you thought. **

**Please vote on my poll it ends on the 1st**

**See you next time**


	10. Breaking

**Hey everyone I hope that you are ready for the next chapter of _Reasons to Love. _I know that I am. I hope that you like this chapter. I know that I should be updating more but writer block is a bitch. Anyway hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 10 Breaking**

Why does he think that he loves me still. All I did was break up with him, even if I do love him I cant tell him that I do, plus there is the fact that I am pregnant with his children, but not one or two, it had to be three.

If you think about it, it is kind of funny, think about it he excels in everything else pretty much. That did not leave him out with making children apparently.

I knew that I was going to have to buy I new uniform top because this one was going to get to small soon. It is already kind of small, I can kind of wear it but it is a little tight in the stomach.

I was told that this was normal because I was carrying triples. Midorma's dad said that it was a surprise that I had not started to show sooner, then I had. I was only showing a tiny bit. The only way you could tell was if you were looking for it or if I was wearing a tight shirt.

By the time I knew it, it was lunch time. I was not prepared and before I knew it Akashi moved his seat form behind me to the side of my desk. I did not want to let Akashi sit by me because the would know something was wrong as so as he saw how much food I had packed. It was a Kagami sized meal, of course that he was the person who pack it. He said that since I was eating for four that I was going to have to eat like him for now on, I did not eat twenty hamburgers but the point was that I eat more then a normal person. The weird thing was that I could eat it all. It was a weird thing to go from having a milkshake for dinner to eating pretty much like Kagami. I knew that I needed to eat the food so my little ones could live. I knew that I loved them but it hurts me to think about who their father is.

I knew that I might be able to survive since I had my mom and Kagami helping me but it is still hard to think about. I love them because of who their father is, but at the same time I somewhat hate them because of who their father is.

I looked down at my desk to see that there was a small pool of tears. I knew it was because I was crying. I did not want to see Akashi's face when he realized that I was crying. I knew that I should probably leave for the day but I wanted to go to basketball practice even if I was pregnant. I knew that I was not going to be able to play in even the inter-high, but if I got to play at all I was happy. I knew that I could only play for another couple of weeks before it would be obvious that I was pregnant. People would probably think that I was five months to like six months along but I will only be three and a half. It was probably because I was having triples and not just one baby.

Basketball Just helped with my nerves it helped me not think of all the bad things that were going on in my life. I did not want to think about anything other then the feel of the basketball as it touched my hand for only a short amount of time, and the squeak of the tennis shoes on the floor of the gym. I was not the best at basketball but I had my style and it was Akashi who helped me find it. I hate to think of it but it is true. I wish that I could say that threw trial and error that I found my style but Akashi told me to try something else and to use my low presence as a gift and not a curse. It help and here I am now thinking about all the times in middle school when I was a starter and played on the best middle school basketball team.

"Kuroko what is the matter? Why are you crying? You don't usually show emotions and sadness is one that you almost never show." This snapped me out of remembering the past that will not leave me alone. I cant escape from it. Ever since that day, that dreadful day. I hate to even think about when I broke up with Akashi. It was about a month after we had sex for the first time. I have nightmares about it.

I got up from my seat went I realized that I was either going to have a panic attack or I was going to break down into tears that would not stop. I decided to go to the nurse.

"Excuse me, may I go to one of the beds. I am either going to break down into tears or am going to have a panic attack. If you want more information it is best if you ask my mom." I said trying to keep the tears at bay and keep my breath calm.

"Ok sweetie. Can I get you name at least?" She asked me. I knew that it was so that she did not have to go threw all the records with our pictures on it. It would take forever for her to do so.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." I said as I went to the farthest bed from the door and pulled all the curtains that were around the bed, closed so that way if I did break down into tears, no one would see me. I was to be a emotionless person, but when the memories come back I can't be what everyone thinks I am.

**Ok I hope you all like this chapter. The details of their break up is in the next chapter~ **

**Please tell me what you all think**

**Please vote on the poll**

**See you next time**


	11. AN

**Hi everyone I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to abandon this story I am rewriting it. It is taking me so long because I an never well for very long and most of the time when I am sick my head not clear enough to try and write and for that I am sorry. This story will be getting new chapters as soon as I am fished with the re write.**

**~YaoiloverXD**


End file.
